Sacrificio
by MVictoriaG
Summary: Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, pero se prometió que no lloraría. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por ellos. Por el futuro de ambos mundos. One-shot. SPOILERS.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia (y cualquier Tales of) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Namco.**

Advertencias: Spoilers de una escena a mitad del juego, más o menos.

* * *

—¡Hay demasiados! —gritó Lloyd mientras los soldados les rodeaban.

Sheena se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que los atacantes también se habían detenido, pero sin duda volverían a la carga en cuanto _él _se lo ordenase.

Kuchinawa... siempre le había considerado su amigo. De hecho, su _mejor amigo_. Y ahora... ¿qué? No sólo la estaba traicionando a ella, sino a Mizuho al completo. Y había estado mintiendo durante años. ¿Por qué elegir justo ese momento para atacarla? Hasta que conoció a Lloyd y a los demás, su único amigo era Kuchinawa. Podía haberla matado mientras ella dormía en una de sus misiones. Podía haberla matado en cualquier momento de su vida. Confiaba en él. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Oh, claro, era eso. Por su culpa, los padres de Kuchinawa habían muerto, y quería venganza, que supiese cómo se sintió él al perder a sus seres queridos. Antes, Sheena no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, excepto en el jefe y en Kuchinawa, su mejor amigo. No. No dejaría que acabasen con todo aquello, con la peregrinación, con el ideal de unificar los dos mundos... y con sus vidas. No. No. No. No podía permitirlo.

—¡Kuchinawa, por favor! —gritó girándose hacia su _amigo_—. ¡No les metas en esto! —rogó. No quería perderlos, no quería que ellos muriesen por su culpa—. Es a mí a quien odias, ¿verdad? —de pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza y tomó una decisión. Inspiró profundamente—. Entonces, ¡soy la única a la que tienes que matar! —dijo con decisión. No se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

—¡Sheena, deja de decir eso! —oyó gritar a Lloyd a su espalda.

—No, está bien —contestó, para tratar de tranquilizar a Lloyd—. Kuchinawa, por favor...—pidió, tratando de darle a su voz un tono de tranquilidad y seguridad que no sentía.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kuchinawa. Sheena se sintió un tanto aliviada. Sabía que Kuchinawa no se enfrentaría a ella sola, y mucho menos si sus amigos la ayudaban. Pero si ella misma le entregaba su vida... no había necesidad de luchar.

Sheena avanzó unos pasos, acercándose cada vez más a su viejo amigo. Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, pero se prometió que no lloraría. Le pareció intuir un brillante rayo de luna, pero no apartó la mirada de Kuchinawa. Quería que la mirase a los ojos cuando la matase. Quería que recordase cómo la vida se escapaba de su mirada. Quería que su fantasma le persiguiese por toda la eternidad, como lo hacían todos aquellos que habían muerto por su culpa, porque un pacto se le fue de las manos.

Aún los recordaba a todos. Quizá no sus caras, pero sí los gestos, las sonrisas, los momentos con todos ellos. En ocasiones incluso soñaba con ellos. Quizá ese era su destino. Quizá debía morir para compensar todo el daño que había causado...

Se detuvo a un par de metros de Kuchinawa, preparada para lo que fuese. Mentalmente, se despidió de todos ellos. Pensó en todo lo que iba a perderse. Sabía que podían unificar ambos mundos, sabía que podían cambiarlo todo...

No volvería a ver a Lloyd diciendo tonterías, ni luchando hasta el agotamiento. No volvería a ver la eterna sonrisa de Colette, ni a escuchar su voz, siempre tan llena de vida. No volvería a ver a Genis jugando con su bolinche, ni discutiendo con Lloyd. No aprendería nada nuevo de Raine, ni volvería a hablar con ella como con una hermana mayor. No volvería a escuchar las preguntas ingenuas de Presea, ni verla luchar salvajemente para protegerlos a todos. No volvería a oír la grave voz de Regal, ni sus palabras sabias, a veces tan llenas de amargura. No volvería a oír los intentos de flirteo de Zelos, ni sus palabras de ánimo, ni su brillante sonrisa.

En esa posición se mantuvo hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! —gritó Zelos con un tono de preocupación detrás de ella. Siempre había pensado que él sólo se preocupaba por su propio pellejo... ¿de verdad le importaba la vida de ella?—. ¡Ya basta, Sheena! —dijo, con el tono de quien regaña a un niño pequeño por una travesura. Pero... había pronunciado su nombre como una caricia, como un soplo de aire fresco en un día de verano. _Por favor, Zelos, no me lo pongas más difícil_, pensó.

Su seguridad inicial empezaba a quebrarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza, se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. Quería huir, quería huir con sus amigos, ir lejos de Kuchinawa, donde no pudiese encontrarlos. Pero esa era su única salida. Tenía que ser fuerte y quedarse allí. Era lo único que podía hacer, ¿verdad? Ya no sabía qué era lo correcto y qué no. Pero no había otra manera, ella tenía que morir para que todos los demás pudiesen seguir adelante.

Las lágrimas que había logrado controlar volvieron a nublarle la visión. Sólo distinguía la conocida silueta de Kuchinawa frente a sí y un gran fulgor a su espalda. ¿Sería esa la luz blanca de la había oído hablar? ¿Había muerto ya? Quizá su viejo amigo había tenido piedad de ella y le había dado una muerte rápida e indolora.

Notó una mano en su brazo. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo si estaba muerta? Reconoció aquella mano, era la de Zellos. ¿No había muerto? Sintió que esa mano tiraba de ella con fuerza y hacía que se diese la vuelta. Tras ese movimiento tan brusco, sus labios dejaron escapar un grito de dolor. Aún veía borroso, pero alcanzó a distinguir la espalda de Zellos. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—¡Lloyd, vamos! —escuchó gritar al pelirrojo. ¿"Vamos"? ¿A dónde pretendía ir? Estaban rodeados, iban a morir todos por su culpa...

Zelos comenzó a correr, arrastrandola tras él. ¿A dónde se dirigía? La visión de Sheena se aclaró un poco y pudo ver que la luz que había creído que era un producto de su imaginación estaba en realidad allí mismo, y Zelos se dirigía a ella. ¿Sería ese el portal hacia Sylvarant? No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, porque ya habían llegado hasta el punto más brillante y todo a su alrededor se volvió luz.

* * *

¡Y fin! Este es mi segundo fanfic y quizá me haya quedado un poco soso, así que os lo agradecería mucho si me dijeseis qué os parece.

Espero que os haya gustado :D


End file.
